Just Friends?
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Syndrome died, Mirage is heartbroken, how will she survive, but if he had lived would she be able to reveal her true feelings or will they remain just friends?


Another Syndrome/Mirage fic!

Sorry I just couldn't help myself they're such a cute couple

This one will be a little more agnsty but romantic

This story is dedicated to Jack's ghost girl

One-shot Song-fic

Things I'll never say by Avril Lavinge

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I could still hear his words in my head

"Go ahead"

"_Ha I knew you couldn't do it"_

"_I called his bluff sweetheart"_

How could he have risked me like that? 

Sure we were just friends, Best friends to be precise but Mirage had a secret; She loved Buddy Pine though she never told him.

"He got what he deserved," she murmured to herself. But that's not what she thought; inside she was screaming for her lost love. He could have come right back to the island, but NO he had to go get Jack-Jack Parr for revenge. Now he's gotten himself killed in a plane turbine, I warned him about the cape.

I'm tugging' at my hair, I'm pulling' at my clothes

I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red

I'm searching for the words inside my head

And I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it, yeah

I thought back to when we first met, it was our sophomore year in high school. I was new, and hated by all the girls because every guy's attention was now on me. I was beautiful, I admitted that but not that beautiful. The popular girls cornered me after school, started insulting me, and just before a catfight was about to occur, Buddy walked up. He pushed past the girls, called them all jealous bitches, picked me up, and flew into the sky. I was scared at first, and then I noticed his rocket boots. "Nice shoes" I commented "Thanks" he replied, "I invented them"

"Cool!" I nearly shouted. "Really? Most girls think they're stupid"

"Not me" I answered shyly "I love science" "Awesome, so do I"

After flying for a while, Buddy asked, "Where's your house?" "Over on Cascade avenue" "That's my street!" Buddy said excitedly "So you're the new neighbors" He set me down on the front lawn. "Thanks for saving me" I said, "You're very welcome" he replied, "I hate seeing beautiful damsels get distressed" "Oh, so you only rescued me because I was pretty?" "NO! That's not it at all, it's just I saw you earlier today and couldn't get you out of my head" "Wow" was all I could reply "Zara, Dinner!" my mom called from inside. "Got to go" I said "Thanks again Buddy, see you at school" I kissed his cheek and ran inside leaving him to stand bewildered in the front yard. We became friends after that, best friends, inseparable, but we never became more than just friends, even though that's what I wanted most in the world

I wanted to kiss those lips that have tempted me so long. Too late now.

If I could say what I wanna say

I say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I wanna see

I want to see you go down on me

Marry me today, yes I'm wishing my life away

But these things I'll never say

I finally made it to my room and collapsed onto the bed 

I cried and cried. I was so confused. How could I love a man so evil but I don't love Syndrome I love Buddy.

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind?

If it ain't coming' out, we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

"Buddy why couldn't I tell you?" I said. As I slipped off into a daydream, I thought I heard my door open and close.

Cuz I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect

I know you're worth it; you're worth it yeah

If I could say what I want to say, I say I want to blow you away

Be with you every night, am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down on me

Marry me today, yes I'm wishing my life away

These thing's I'll never say

"Buddy" I whispered in my half sleep

What's wrong with my song?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say

I'm feeling nervous trying to be so perfect

Cuz I know you're worth it yeah

Da da dada da dada Da da dada dada

Yes I'm wishing my life away

These things I'll never say

I shook off the daydream, and hummed the song that was playing in my head. At the last verse, I sang it out loud "Yes I'm wishing my life away but these things I'll never say" I got up and changed into my pajamas, a very silky red tank top and shorts that Buddy got me for Christmas. I thought I heard a low whistle but I ignored it. The tears came again as I sat on the edge of my bed but only for a minute. I straightened up and told myself out loud "Mirage, get a grip, Buddy is gone so stop feeling sorry for yourself, He didn't love you anyway." I paused not wanting to believe it. "He proved that in the prison cell with Mr. Incredible" I said bitterly.

I got under the covers of my bed and tried to sleep. I tossed and turned but couldn't so I just lie there and let the pain consume me; Silent tears fell down my face. All of the sudden two strong arms embrace me from behind and hold me tight. I gasped but the person only held me tighter and whispered in my ear "It's ok Mirage" The voice sounded slightly familiar "Who are you?" I finally asked. "An old friend" was all he whispered. "Who are you?" I asked again. He didn't answer. I felt the person let go of me and get off the bed. I heard footsteps over to the lamp on the other side of the room. The light switched on and there stood Buddy! I ran over to him and hugged him tight. He hugged me back with much more force.

"Buddy, I thought you were dead?" "Well, the Syndrome that attacked the Incredibles was my robot clone" "Really, that must have been hard" "Sure it was difficult, but you are worth it" he said tenderly into my hair. I laughed as I remembered he said the same thing to Mr. Incredible. "I can't believe you're alive!" I exclaimed

"Me neither actually" "I'm still geeking out about it," I said in perfect imitation of him. "Hey" he said playfully.

I finally pulled out of the embrace and stepped back to look at him.

His hair was still the same if only a bit shorter, He was wearing a sweatshirt and some black pajama pants. "Where's your costume?"

"I changed before coming here" I noticed he was barefoot, so that's how he was so quiet. "Mirage" he started "I just wanted to say, I was sorry about earlier, I forgot our friendship, I'll go now". He started to walk out the door but I stopped him. "Buddy, don't go" I cried

"Okay" he said with sadness in his eyes as he hugged me again.

"We're friends again, right Zara?" "Yes, we always were" I paused

/_here goes nothing/ _I thought. "Buddy, I want more than just friendship!" I shouted as I pulled away from him. "What do you mean?" he asked. "This" I said as I pulled him into a gentle kiss, when he didn't respond, I pulled away. "I'm sorry," I whispered

"Don't be," he said as he kissed me tenderly.

"Wow" we both said as we pulled away.

The song played through my head again.

"Buddy?" "Yes Zara?" he said looking at me lovingly

"I love you," I mumbled. "What?" he said, " I didn't hear you"

"I love you" I said again a little louder this time as I waited for his response. He froze, and then he got this wild look in his eye. He picked me up and dumped me onto the bed. He got on top of me and started to kiss me, on the shoulders, neck and face. Finally he stopped but I wanted more. "Zara, I love you too"

I smiled and pulled him in to kiss me again, he willingly agreed.

After we pulled apart, Buddy said "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" "It's both," I said. He gave me a questioning look so I continued "It's warm in here but it's also you, because you're the hottest guy in the world" He growled and kissed my cheek as he pulled of his sweatshirt. I gasped as I saw Buddy's bare chest, I had never seen him shirtless before. I moved into a more comfortable position because lying half off the bed wasn't the best way. I curled my finger, motioning for him to join me. He slowly climbed onto the bed and sat crossed legged next to me. I sat in the same position across from him. We started talking late into night his fight with the Incredibles or rather his robot's fight. We talked about long lost memories, like when we first met. "That kiss you gave me on the cheek was my first kiss" Buddy admitted, "Really but I thought you said you had tons of girlfriends" "I lied to make you jealous" he said shyly "Well it worked" "That kiss was the best in my entire life" he said "well except for tonight" "Ditto" I agreed. We talked some more and finally got onto the topic of love. "Zara, why didn't you ever tell me your feelings?" he asked

"I was nervous, I didn't want to ruin our friendship" "You cut it kind of close don't you think?" "I'm so grateful you lived so I could tell you my feelings, now one of my dreams has come true"

"One of them, what are some others?" "Well first, to kiss the hot, sexy super-villain Syndrome" "That dream can't come true"

"Why?" I asked heartbroken. "Because Syndrome is dead, It's just Buddy now" he smiled and it made me melt inside "Good, because it's Buddy I fell in love with" "Really?" "Yep, you're sweet, energetic, confident, loyal, and a little weird" I smirked. "What about me, why do you love me?" I asked, "You're beautiful for one thing" he started " you're also kind, attentive, helpful, your laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, I can get lost looking into your eyes, your white blond hair is very sexy, and you are so perfect words just can't explain" I sighed and just stared at him, "I thought of another thing" I whispered "What?" he asked anxiously. "You have a great body," I said shyly. He grinned at me, leaned forward and whispered in my ear "You too" "Hey" I said seductively, "Do you want to make another one of my dreams come true?" "Sure what is it?" he asked "Let's see we covered saying I love you, I got to kiss you and I got to lose my virginity to you…" I paused "WAIT we didn't do that last one did we?" I said jokingly. "I can definitely make that dream come true" he said huskily "Please do," I said. He smiled that sexy smile of his and pulled the covers over us. He kissed my neck, while I rubbed his chest. "Buddy?" I whispered. "Hmm?" he said lifting his head up.

"My lips are getting lonely" " well let's give them some company"

He said pulling me into the most passionate and best kiss of my life, "I rate that 15 out of 10" he said as we broke apart. "Let's see if we can make it 20" I laughed as I massaged his head, I felt shivers go down his spine but he let me slowly pull him to me again. This kiss definitely rated a 25, as he put his tongue against my bottom lip, and I willingly let him in to explore my mouth.

Later as we were cuddled up under the covers, his head resting on mine, our discarded clothes on the end of the bed.

I thought "Things I'll never say,

yeah right,I'll say them everyday"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for reading and hugs to Jack's Ghost girl. Please review but no flames or face the wrath of Joel

Magicbeliever

I think I might write another one of these if I get enough feedback


End file.
